Harry's Surprise
by AmethystIris628
Summary: When Harry meets the new exchange student in his sixth year, what kind of a surprise will she have in store for him? Finished!
1. On the Train

Hey, this is my first time at Fanfic, so go easy on me. Also, I don't bother with paragraphs, so excuse that too, I'm too impatient to bother putting it into paragraph form.  
  
Kylie strode down the corridor of the Hogwarts express, searching desperately for an  
  
empty compartment. She had already passed half of the train, which was noisy,  
  
congested, and packed with students. She tried not to notice the hurried whispering that  
  
followed her down the train. Of course, she knew what they were saying, but it didn't  
  
make her confident in herself. They were talking about how she was the American  
  
exchange student they were all so anxious to meet. "Am I really that obvious?" she asked  
  
herself, "Then again, I haven't seen one person in bellbottoms or skater shoes." Kylie  
  
wore black VAN skater shoes on her large feet and flair jeans which perfectly modeled  
  
her lean, muscular legs. Also, a navy blue t-shirt with ripped sleeves and a gold 85 on the  
  
front, and her long, wavy auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her hazel eyes  
  
peered through the door window into the last compartment to see if it was full, but she  
  
couldn't see anything. So she took a deep breath and stumbled inside. Her heart leapt.  
  
Why, there were only three other people in here! The trio stopped chatting at once and  
  
stared up at Kylie. There were two boys, one with jet black hair and brilliant green eyes,  
  
the other flaming red hair and brown eyes. The other was a girl with bushy brown hair  
  
and almost hazel eyes. She spotted a lightening-shaped scar on the black- haired boy's  
  
forehead and she lightly touched the bandage on her cheek where her scar, identical to  
  
his, lay underneath. In fact, they were brother and sister. They were separated when the  
  
darkest wizard of the age, Voldemort, came to their house and murdered their parents. He  
  
then turned on the twins and used the same deadly curse, but it had rebounded upon  
  
himself. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the age, came to the house shortly  
  
after and swept Kylie up and quickly flew her to America to live with relatives. He then  
  
put a Memory charm on anyone who knew about the second twin, for Kylie's protection.  
  
No one knows why he did this, and no one bothered to ask him. Not even Kylie knew.  
  
But, back to the present, Kylie was still standing nervously in the compartment door.  
  
"Um, could I sit here? Every where else is full," she asked tentatively. "Sure! You're the  
  
new exchange student, aren't you? I can tell by your voice." The girl replied cheerfully,  
  
but in a slightly bossy voice. Kylie had the impression that she liked to be right about  
  
everything. Kylie sank into a seat; all too aware that three pairs of eyes were glued to her  
  
face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Kylie, Kylie Smith," Kylie  
  
said. She didn't feel that her true surname; Potter, should be revealed just yet. "I'm Ron  
  
Weasley, that's Hermione Granger over there, and this is Harry Potter," the boy with red  
  
hair replied. Kylie nodded to each of them as their name was called and paused for a  
  
moment on Harry. There was a slight awkwardness between them, and Kylie, who wasn't  
  
the most open person, wasn't about to break the ice. So they sat in silence for a few  
  
seconds before a bored, drawling voice drifted into the compartment: "Why, if it isn't  
  
Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood. What's this, have you found another friend?" A boy  
  
with blonde, greasy hair and a pale, pointed face stepped into the compartment. He was  
  
followed by two huge boys, standing on either side of him, looking like bodyguards. His  
  
cold, grey eyes met Kylie's hazel ones and he began to laugh. "I remember you. You're  
  
that brat I met in America when I moved there for a year. You always were begging me  
  
not to break your dolls. Always crying and sniveling. Well you don't seem much  
  
different," he sneered. Kylie just glared back as memories of a blonde boy tripping her on  
  
her roller skates, taking her dolls, and teasing her until she cried flashed through her head.  
  
Kylie leapt to her feet and started towards the boy. "You slimy git," she muttered.  
  
Suddenly, her arms were tightly knotted behind her back and she realized the boys were  
  
his bodyguards. Malfoy, (as that was his name) walked towards her, laughing softly. He  
  
began to drawl out something that made his lips curl in a smirk, but Kylie wasn't  
  
listening. She had realized a crucial mistake the bodyguards had made in restraining her.  
  
Although her arms were tightly restrained behind her back, her legs were free to do  
  
whatever she desired them too. As her father had taught her to street fight, she knew the  
  
importance of straddling an enemy's legs. Her face contorted with the hatred which was  
  
pulsing through her body, she wound up and kicked Malfoy with all her might in the  
  
most sensitive area she knew: the groin. Malfoy stopped talking abruptly, his eyes  
  
watering in agony. Feeling he wasn't suffering enough, Kylie kicked him twice more,  
  
causing him to sink to the ground, whimpering and moaning in pain. She felt her arms be  
  
released and watched with a sick satisfaction as Malfoy was dragged from the  
  
compartment. Kylie then turned to face her new found friends, whose mouths were wide  
  
open in amazement. "I suppose you want to know what all that was about?" Kylie asked.  
  
"No, we want to know what that is all about!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at her right  
  
cheek. Kylie gasped as she saw her bandage resting on the floor.  
  
*~Oh my goodness! What will happen to Kylie's newfound friendship? Will it be broken because she lied? Or will it be made stronger with this new piece of information! Chapter 2 soon!~* 


	2. The Feast

*~Sorry about that last cliff hanger, I'm not very good with them.~*  
  
Kylie let forth a stream of colorful curses when she spotted her bandage on the floor, but  
  
the damage was done. They had seen her scar. Hermione's eyes were darting from  
  
Harry's scar to Kylie's, almost as if she was watching a tennis match. Harry was opening  
  
and closing his mouth, (bearing a striking resemblance to a goldfish) and started to  
  
sputter, "But-who-where-how-what?" Kylie held up her hand, silencing Harry and  
  
drawing Hermione's eyes back to her face. She sank into her seat for a second time, took  
  
a deep breath, and told them her story: "First of all, I lied. My name is really Kylie Potter.  
  
Harry I'm your twin sister; fraternal twin that is. When Voldemort came to our house  
  
sixteen years ago, I was there too. I received an identical scar to yours. Dumbledore then  
  
took me to America to live with a foster family for my own protection. He even put a  
  
Memory charm on anyone who knew I existed. I have no idea why he did this or what he  
  
was protecting me from, but that's what he told me." Kylie felt her explanation was a  
  
little brief, but it seemed to satisfy them. The rest of the train ride passed uneventfully. A  
  
plump woman pushing a trolley full of sweets came by, but she was the only one who  
  
bothered the four friends. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts for the Welcome feast,  
  
Kylie felt all but welcome. People were whispering even more now because Kylie had  
  
removed her bandage, and some even gazed openly. When Hermione steered Kylie into  
  
the Great Hall, Kylie gasped. There were thousands of candles floating above four long  
  
tables, which were laden with glittering gold plates and goblets. Another table stood at  
  
the front where all the teachers were already assembled. But, perhaps the most  
  
extraordinary of all was the ceiling, if there truly was one. It looked exactly like the night  
  
sky, as though the hall simply opened into the heavens. "It's bewitched," said Ron,  
  
noticing where Kylie was looking. Dumbledore was standing up in front of the tables  
  
next to a tattered hat on a stool. He beckoned Kylie forward, staring over his half-moon  
  
glasses. Kylie bade them goodbye and hurried to where Dumbledore stood waiting. "Put  
  
on the hat, you know what to do," he murmured. He had told her what she would have to  
  
do, but Kylie didn't know what would happen. So she plopped down on the stool as  
  
Dumbledore gently placed the hat on her head. It went all the way down over her eyes;  
  
blocking her view of the hall. A little voice spoke in her ear: "Don't be afraid. I'm the  
  
Sorting hat; I'm going to put you into the house you are most suited for. Now, let's see  
  
here, yes. Ravenclaw may be the place for you, you've got the brains. Oh, but theres  
  
plenty of cunning. Perhaps Slytherin? My, my, my, you are very hard to place. Plenty of  
  
courage, just like your brother. I think that you will be best in: GRYFFINDOR!" the hat  
  
shouted the last word to the entire hall. Since there was no real ceremony, about a  
  
hundred people jumped when the hat shouted and Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered.  
  
Kylie yanked the hat off and scurried down to the Gryffindor table to sit between  
  
Hermione and Harry. As everyone settled into their seats, Dumbledore stood up, beaming  
  
at them all. "I have some good news! Our exchange student has arrived all the way from  
  
America. Now, when I tell you her name you may not believe me, so I will tell you her  
  
story also. Her name is Kylie Potter." After her name was called, Kylie stopped listening.  
  
She knew her own story, and he wasn't going to tell them anything else. She busied  
  
herself with inspecting her empty plate and goblet. Why did they call this a feast if there  
  
was no food? Were they supposed to charm it there? Kylie set her plate down (she had  
  
been searching the bottom) and looked up to see a long line of short, scared looking kids.  
  
A witch with a tight bun and stern expression had a piece of parchment in her hand and  
  
began reading off names. As each of their names were called, that person stumbled out of  
  
line, sat on the stool Kylie had, placed the Sorting hat on their head, and the hat shrieked  
  
a house name out to the entire hall. "The Sorting," Harry said helpfully. Kylie nodded,  
  
showing she understood. As the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw, Kylie felt things  
  
had gone far enough. The Sorting was over and still not a crumb of food was in sight.  
  
Kylie gazed around the hall and saw people staring at the plates, as though expecting  
  
food to appear out of thin air. But, low and behold, that's exactly what it did. Kylie  
  
gasped as heaps of pork chops, steak, pot roast, steak and kidney pie, Shepherds pie,  
  
potatoes, cooked carrots, ketchup, mustard, and after dinner mints appeared on the plates  
  
in front of her. Kylie helped herself to a little of everything, even the Shepherds pie,  
  
which wasn't an American dish. She lifted a forkful of the pie to her mouth amid the  
  
shouts of Dean and Seamus (other Gryffindors): "Go! Go! Go!" But Kylie only spat it out  
  
and chugged down her goblet of pumpkin juice. The entire group around them had burst  
  
out laughing and Kylie glared at Ron and Harry, who fell out of their chairs, shaking with  
  
glee. Ron pulled himself up and pointed across the table, where Dean and Seamus were  
  
sitting and fell over once again, tears rolling down his face. Kylie glanced in the direction  
  
he pointed and she had to hang on to Hermione for support as she too was overcome by  
  
laughter. It turns out, Kylie had spit all of her Shepherds pie on Dean and Seamus, who  
  
were looking very disgruntled at the fact half chewed pie was clinging to their robes and  
  
dripping out of their hair. The group of Gryffindors still laughing were banging their fists  
  
on the table and causing such a raucous that Dumbledore had to silence them with a  
  
purple firecracker out of his wand. Seamus cleaned himself and Dean with a wave of his  
  
wand and said, "Kylie, I think you should stick with your steak from now on; we don't  
  
want steak and kidney pie covering us next." "Oh, but it's such a good look for you two!"  
  
Ron exclaimed. Harry snorted into his pot roast. Kylie took Seamus' advice, but with a  
  
wave of her wand, covered Harry and Ron in half chewed steak and kidney pie. "No, I  
  
think it looks better on you Ron," Kylie said thoughtfully. Now it was Dean and Seamus'  
  
turn to fall over laughing. When the feast finally ended, practically the entire table had  
  
been covered in half chewed food at least once, and they were all very cheerful about it.  
  
*~No cliff hanger here; I've given up on them. Thank you for reading my story and don't forget to send me your reviews! I want to improve my writing, you tell me how I need to!~* 


	3. Football: Against the Rules

*~Hey! Thank you all for reading my story, and if the paragraph thing is bugging you then I'm sorry, I'm not a paragraph kind of gal.~*  
  
After one week in the castle, Kylie still didn't know her way around. There were those  
  
moving staircases, walls that pretended to be doors, Filch and Mrs. Norris, but worst of  
  
all was Peeves. On her first day, Kylie and Ron were heading towards Transfiguration  
  
when the poltergeist popped out of the suit of armor next to them, drenched them in ink,  
  
and then covered them in strips of paper. The end result was two very angry people who  
  
looked like deformed chickens and a mean little man floating above them, hooting with  
  
laughter. Kylie had also received a shock on her first day when the post arrived. A  
  
hundred owls or more suddenly swooped in from above, causing her to scream and knock  
  
the milk jug all over Harry. But when it came to the actual classes, Kylie was the second  
  
best in all her classes, (Hermione was the first). But one day in mid- September, Kylie had  
  
started to dearly miss soccer. It was then as Kylie heard of Dean's attachment to the West  
  
Ham soccer team, and Dean heard of Kylie's attachment to the Manchester United soccer  
  
team, they decided to play together. One Sunday afternoon, Kylie, Dean and Ron made  
  
their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Ron had insisted on coming to see what Dean had  
  
been blabbing about for the past five years. As Ron made his way into the stands, Kylie  
  
conjured a couple of soccer balls and Dean created two soccer goals at both ends of the  
  
pitch. They then began a juggling contest, hitting the ball off of their thighs, feet,  
  
shoulders, head; anything that wasn't their hands or arms. Dean ended up going longer,  
  
topping Kylie's 153 with his 167. They both noticed Ron gaping at them. Dean chuckled,  
  
after Ron saying that soccer was boring so many times, Kylie thought it must have been  
  
great to see him in awe like that. Kylie kicked one of the balls out of bounds and they  
  
began a game of one-on-one. Kylie dribbled the ball down to the end of the field, Dean  
  
hot on her heels. She chipped the ball from the corner, and, using her 'banana kick', bent  
  
it into the goal. Dean retrieved it and started down the field. Kylie caught up to him and  
  
blocked him. Dean quickly maneuvered around her with a few well timed moves and the  
  
game went on and on. After the both of them were lying on the grass, panting, Ron came  
  
down from the stands, his mouth open. "Is *that* how the professionals play?" he asked.  
  
"Oh; of course not. They're much better then us," Dean replied as his lungs began to  
  
recover. A distant, low rumble told them that their time outside was up. "Let's go back  
  
inside before we get drenched and electrocuted," Kylie said glumly. They trudged up to  
  
the castle and closed the door just in time. They looked out the window as brilliant  
  
lightening bolts lit up the sky and hailstones pounded the windows unrelentingly. Kylie  
  
sighed. She had been looking forward to spending the day outside. Now it was sure that  
  
Hermione would herd them all up to the library to study. "What are you three doing  
  
here?" a stern voice asked. Professor McGonagall was striding towards them, her arms  
  
full of books. "We just came back from outside professor. Me and Kylie were playing  
  
football," Dean replied innocently. McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Football? Isn't that a  
  
Muggle sport?" she asked. "Well, you see Professor. In America it's a wizard sport, so I  
  
used to play, and Dean's Muggleborn, so he used to play. And we both started to miss it,  
  
so we decided we would go and play a little. It isn't against the rules, is it?" Kylie  
  
squeaked. Professor McGonagall always seemed to intimidate her; it was rare that she  
  
could even find her voice when speaking to her. Ron looked pleadingly up at  
  
McGonagall; it didn't seem to work because she glared down at him and scowled, "Well,  
  
even though I disapprove of your behavior, there is nothing I can do to prevent you from  
  
doing it. Good day." She stalked off, her lips the thinnest of lines. Ron breathed a sigh of  
  
relief. "Phew! I thought she was going to take points off! I wouldn't try that stunt again,  
  
you two." "Oh, yes. Because it was *so* dangerous," Dean spat. He seemed angry at  
  
McGonagall's reaction. Kylie thought it must be hard for Dean. He could only play  
  
soccer for two months out of the year, and now that he finally got the opportunity,  
  
McGonagall disapproved, and you should never argue with McGonagall. Ron's eyes  
  
suddenly lit up. "Follow me!" he squealed, "I know where you can play soccer!" he then  
  
shot up the marble staircase, followed by his bewildered friends. When they finally  
  
stopped sprinting and Kylie had collapsed, clutching her side and gasping, Ron was  
  
pacing back and forth. Suddenly, a door appeared, and he opened it eagerly. Kylie and  
  
Dean followed him in, completely bewildered. Kylie gasped and the sound echoed  
  
around the room. They were standing on the sideline of a full size soccer field. The grass  
  
was perfectly trimmed, there was a plump bag full of supplies on their left, and a net bag  
  
full of new soccer balls on their right. It seemed as though the ceiling of this room was  
  
bewitched also because sunlight was pouring inside and you could hear a bird chirping in  
  
the distance. "Ron, how did you know about this place?" Dean asked. "It's called the  
  
Room of Requirement," Ron said, positively spitting with excitement, "it's a magic room.  
  
What you do is go to this stretch of bare wall, walk past three times, concentrating on  
  
what you need at the moment. Then the door appears and whatever you need is in the  
  
room. Nobody knows about it but us, Harry, and Hermione. I can't believe I didn't think  
  
of it before!" "But, surely Dumbledore knows about this room?" Kylie asked curiously.  
  
"No, that's the beauty of it. *Nobody* knows about it but us!" Ron replied. "Well, we  
  
don't need it now, so let's head back to the common room, I have to finish that potions  
  
essay," Dean said bitterly. He was clearly not looking forward to his essay. So they  
  
stepped out of the fabulous room, closed the door (which changed back into a wall), and  
  
trudged up to Gryffindor tower. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked as they approached her  
  
painting. "Pixie dust," Kylie said briskly. It was always a thrill to give the password and  
  
watch the painting swing forward. When Kylie clambered through the portrait hole, she  
  
thought something was different about the common room. It wasn't the furniture, it  
  
wasn't the light, people were talking and chatting as usual, and the notice board was  
  
covered in parchment, but there was definitely something wrong. "Is something different  
  
in here, or is it just me?" Kylie asked Ron as he scampered in after her. He looked around  
  
and scratched his head. "You know, there is something weird about the common room. I  
  
can't put my finger on it, but something's not right," he replied in a confused voice. Kylie  
  
realized what was wrong, and, horrified, let loose a blood-curdling scream.  
  
*~Oh my! Another cliff-hanger! And you thought I'd give up on them, mwahaha, never! Chapter four coming soon!~* 


	4. The Weasley Twins Strike Back

*~If you don't like the story, don't read it and don't flame me on it. I believe in constructive criticism (you might not but I do) and accept that. Flames are pathetic.~*  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Kylie Potter and the plot of this story. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Kylie shrieked when she realized no one in the common room had their heads! Everyone  
  
was chatting and working as usual, but their bodies ended at their shoulders. Kylie was  
  
about to turn around and sprint out of the room, but, in reaction to her shriek, several  
  
peoples' heads popped back on, wearing a confused expression, and in their hands they  
  
were clutching various colored hats. Harry turned up behind Ron, Dean, and her and  
  
threw a hat over each of their heads. "Fred and George, Ron's brothers, sent us a huge  
  
order of Vanishing Hats! Everyone gets one. It's all part of some prank," Harry  
  
exclaimed. Kylie tugged at her hat, (which was neon pink), and laughed. Ron and Dean's  
  
heads appeared a moment later. Ron's hat was maroon, (his least favorite color), and  
  
Dean's was periwinkle blue. The rest of the common room, realizing what had happened,  
  
whipped their hats back onto their heads and the buzz of talking and the scratching of  
  
quills began once more. Dean spotted Seamus Finnegan and hurried over to tell him  
  
about the events of the day. Harry, Ron, and Kylie wandered over to where Hermione sat  
  
by the fire with three other chairs. Kylie flopped down into her chair and pulled out her  
  
Charms homework. Flitwick had them writing a foot and a half long essay about  
  
Shrinking charms, which were especially hard. They were told to practice it also, which  
  
was extremely difficult because they hadn't yet learned Enlarging charms, so they  
  
couldn't bring anything they shrunk back to normal size. Kylie had barely written one  
  
sentence when Ginny, Ron's younger sister, stood up on a table and waved for silence.  
  
"Hey, could I have a minute here? Thank you. Well, my brothers, Fred and George, have  
  
a prank for us to play on the rest of the school. You all have a Vanishing hat, right?  
  
Right, well anyways, they think that we should wear them all day tomorrow, and you  
  
remember Kylie's reaction, don't you?" many people nodded, but, realizing that Ginny  
  
couldn't see their heads, just mumbled that they did in an embarrassed sort of way. "I  
  
knew you did. Well it gets better; you each will receive another hat. Inside will be a note  
  
saying a house and year. For example, a Ravenclaw fourth year. Well, you're to find  
  
someone that fits that description and place a hat on their head. See if anyone points out  
  
to them that they have no head. Now, who's with me?" a roar met Ginny's question.  
  
Everyone remembered the Weasley twins and felt that this would be their way of  
  
honoring them. Kylie grinned as Ginny passed her a vibrant orange hat. She reached  
  
inside and pulled out her note. It read, 'Hufflepuff, third year.' She was disappointed that  
  
she hadn't received, 'Slytherin, sixth year,' but she'd live. She glanced at Hermione's,  
  
Ron's, and Harry's, but none of them had the directions she desired. Kylie returned to her  
  
essay. Surely someone would put their hat on Malfoy's head? As though answering her  
  
question, a third year started to squeal, "Ginny! I think something's wrong with my  
  
directions. It has a name, not a year or house." Ginny wandered over, snatched up the  
  
note, and burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny, Ginny?" Ron asked. Ginny, who  
  
obviously was laughing too hard, simply passed the note over to Ron. He too took one  
  
look and hollered with laughter. After he had hoisted himself up from the floor where  
  
only a moment ago he was rolling around, held up the note for the rest to read. Just as the  
  
girl had said, this note only dubbed a name: Draco Malfoy. It was common knowledge  
  
that the Weasley twins always looked for an opportunity to humiliate Malfoy while they  
  
were at school, and it seemed that they still had a hunger for the sport. Ginny gave the  
  
scrap of parchment back to the confused girl and described Malfoy to her. "Oh, okay. I  
  
know him. He's that git that thinks he's better than everyone else." The common room  
  
roared with laughter, but Ron suddenly went white in the face and dove into his bag.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, sounding thoroughly concerned. Ron emerged  
  
from his bag, clutching his schedule, scanning it frantically with his eyes. "Oh, no!" He  
  
moaned, "We haven't got any classes with the Slytherins tomorrow! We won't be able to  
  
see Malfoy's reaction! Damn it!" He banged his fist on the table, looking extremely  
  
angry. Kylie and Hermione, knowing that if they remained Ron would snap at them,  
  
hurried up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. The emerged into a circular room with four  
  
four-poster beds., hung with red velvet curtains. Crookshanks slowly stretched, showing  
  
his claws, hopped off of Parvati's bed where he had been sleeping, and leapt into  
  
Hermione's arms. Kylie stowed her bag in the bedside cabinet, dressed into her pajamas,  
  
and clambered into bed. Although she was exhausted from running around the castle all  
  
day, (Peeve's had stolen her Transfiguration book) and from playing soccer with Dean,  
  
she couldn't sleep. She was excited about the prank tomorrow. But she finally drifted off  
  
to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kylie woke up early the next day, dressed quickly, snatched up her hats, and ran down  
  
the stairs to the common room. She thought she had woken up late as someone; Peeves  
  
no doubt, had messed with her clock. She found the common room full of people,  
  
standing around Ginny in a tight-knit group. Lavender and Hermione turned up behind  
  
Kylie, yawning and stretching. "Is it time yet?" Lavender asked sleepily. "Well, no. I'm  
  
just giving some last minute instructions," Ginny replied. After Ginny issued the  
  
instructions and had checked that everyone had an extra hat, she led them out of the  
  
portrait hole. They stopped in front of the doors to the Great Hall where Ginny made a  
  
last minute check to see that everyone was headless, and then made the signal for them to  
  
burst through the doors. Meanwhile, in the Great Hall everyone was wondering where the  
  
Gryffindors were. "Maybe they were chucked out," Malfoy suggested hopefully. The  
  
teachers were very worried. McGonagall was about to head up to Gryffindor tower to see  
  
what the Gryffindors were doing, when the hall burst open with a bang. The Gryffindors  
  
strode into the hall, chatting as though nothing was wrong. Several girls screamed and a  
  
Ravenclaw first year fainted dead away. The teachers leapt to their feet to see what all the  
  
commotion was about, but Dumbledore signaled for them to sit back down, chuckling at  
  
the prank. To stop a riot from erupting, the Gryffindors all whipped off their hats as one  
  
to show the school what had happened. As people sank back into their seats, clutching  
  
their hearts, Kylie and her fellow Gryffindors drifted off towards the person who was to  
  
naively receive a hat. After Kylie had delicately placed the extra hat on a unsuspecting  
  
third years head, she stalked back to the Gryffindor table. She was thoroughly  
  
disappointed at not being able to see Malfoy's reaction to the hat. Ron's spirits were  
  
lifted from last night as he and Kylie sniggered at Malfoy sitting there popping food in  
  
his unseen mouth. For the rest of the day, teachers kept looking around nervously at all  
  
the headless Gryffindors, but the occasional Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff being  
  
headless and not knowing would cause them to burst out laughing. At dinner, the quartet  
  
ate dejectedly because Malfoy had removed his hat and denied them the opportunity of  
  
pointing it out to him personally. Needless to say, when they returned to Gryffindor tower  
  
to do their homework, they realized they had none. All the teachers were so amused with  
  
this prank (with the exception of Snape, whom they didn't have that day) that they  
  
decided to give the students a treat. Kylie retrieved her Exploding Snap set from upstairs  
  
and for the rest of the evening she and Hermione played as Ron gave Harry a beating in  
  
Wizards chess. 


	5. Romance on the Grounds

*~Hey everyone! If you recall my Bio you'll know that I'm close friends with Emerald*Lily501 (Read her story, its great!) we decided that we would get a little involved with each other's stories. I am currently writing a chapter for her story, and this chapter is completely her writing. Have fun!~*  
  
The next morning, Kylie walked into the Great Hall to find it was full of headless people. Everyone must have token Ginny's advice and ordered a bunch from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The only table that was completely (and boringly) normal was the Slytherins, who no sooner would order headless hats from Fred and George than announce their true love to all the Gryffindors. As they four-some (no not THAT way ;) ) walked through the crowded house tables, they heard appreciative remarks about how "ingenious" as I think they put it, the hats were from the Ravenclaws, guffaws (love that word) of laughter about tales from the headless day (as it was soon known to be, and maybe even a national Hogwarts holiday) from the Hufflepuffs, and snorts of disapprovement from the Slytherins. They didn't care about them, they were a bunch of stuck up fame hogers with no normal sense of humor, or at least not when it came to jokes from other houses. They kept walking and laughing to each other about the day before. As they joked around, Kylie noticed something weird with Ron. He wasn't talking much and kept looking at the ground, only looking up occasionally to stare at Kylie. At first she just shrugged it off but couldn't ignore it any longer as when Ron dared to look up from his new interest in the ground to stare at his other interest, Kylie, and ran head-on into a giant pumpkin that wasn't there a few seconds ago.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Ron are you ok?!?" Kylie ran over to his side and looked down at him. His eyes were closed and he didn't seem to be breathing.  
  
"'Ello there, Harry. What's 'is?" Hagrid's abnormally large face appeared from behind the pumpkin to stare down at Ron, who still had his eyes closed. Hagrid bent down beside him (which was very hard to do, being half a giant and all) and put his ear to his chest. " 'E's still alive, 'e is." Hagrid said. Hermione looked up at him with the utmost disbelieving look on her face, like Hagrid had just said something like "The sky is blue."  
  
"Oh no, that's utterly impossible." She said. Harry held back a smirk and Kylie giggled but Hagrid looked at her questioningly. She just shook her head and looked back down at Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron! Please be all right! Please!" she said. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She pulled back and looked down at him and a faint smile started to form at his lips. Kylie gasped and slapped him right across the cheek. Not hard, but hard enough to make him come back from his senses.  
  
"OW! Kylie what the-." He started but Kylie was already upright with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know perfectly well what that was for." She said. He just smiled again and put his hand out. Kylie grabbed hold of it and pulled him up to his feet. She smiled to and slapped him on the arm.  
  
"Never do that again!" she said. Hermione and Harry were off to the side giggling like crazy while Hagrid walked away, smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Snape was in an even worse mood in potion because most of the class was headless. He got so annoyed that he took 15 points off any Gryffindor with a hat on, which was all of them. The grand total was 135 points, which made all of the Slytherin's snicker. The rest of the teachers surprisingly didn't have a problem with them; they liked the idea of having a memorial to Fred and George, the two students that had caused the school the most hell since the Marauders times.  
  
That night in the common room, the famous trio (Kylie was great, but she hadn't been best friends with Hermione, Ron and Harry since her first year, not earning her a name in their group) Ginny, and Kylie all sat around the fire doing Snapes ridiculously long essay when Ron interrupted them.  
  
"I just need a break for fresh air." He said. He got up and was about to walk out of the portrait hole when Harry jumped up too.  
  
"Hey I'll go with you!" he said, jumping up. Ron just shook his head.  
  
"No, no. You stay. I kind of need.time on my own, if you know what I mean." Harry smiled and nodded slowly. He was the only one that knew of Ron's little secret and he swore not to tell anyone, which he didn't.purposely.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * FLASH BACK (dun dun dun!) * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting alone in the Library during lunch. They were alone because Hermione needed to help Harry with his transfiguration homework that he did not understand at all. Ron and Kylie were not about to pass up an opportunity to eat so they stayed behind, leaving Harry and Hermione to fend for themselves. Hermione was talking to Harry about the wrist movements when she stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Ok so what you need to do is move your wrist-does Ron like Kylie?" Harry was so dumbfounded he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uh yes- I mean no- I mean- why would he like Kylie, my own sister? Of course he does.doesn't." A smile slowly made its way onto Hermione's lips as Harry said this. She knew her assumption was true. I mean, why else would Ron run into an abnormally, scarishly large pumpkin? (By the way, I know scarishly is not a word but don't bug me about it) Harry looked down at the table defeated.  
  
"Well I mean. he.well yes, he does." He said, not looking up. "He told me today." Hermione grinned even wider but suddenly she went back to talking about Transfiguration like they had never stopped. Scary, really, how she did that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * END FLASH BACK (dun dun dun!) * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry sighed and sat back down next to a madly grinning Hermione. He just sighed and looked over at his sister. She really was just like him, except a little spunkier. It was uncanny how her scar looked exactly like his, only on her cheek. He just sighed at the fact of actually being related to Ron, something they had dreamed of for as long as they could remember. He shook his head and looked back down at his homework which now seemed extremely boring. He just sighed and continued on with it.  
  
After an hour of continuous working, Kylie got up.  
  
"You know what; I think I'll go find Ron. He's been gone awhile now." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned nodding their heads. Kylie gave them a weird look before grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak (in case it got too late and they weren't supposed to be out) and heading out. She wandered around the dark hallways aimlessly, knowing it could take hours to finally find Ron. But strangely enough, she found him running down the halls full speed towards the portrait hole. She wondered what he was doing until she heard a voice enter the hallway.  
  
"Sniff them out, my sweet." It was Filch, the annoyingly nosy care taker. As soon as Ron got to her, she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him underneath the cloak. He was about to scream when Kylie put a hand over his mouth. She whirled him around to face her and his muscles loosened greatly. She took her hand off his mouth and they both turned around to see Filch enter the empty hallway with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Never mind then, sweets, maybe their hiding." The old bony cat and the old bony care taker turned down another hall and were out of sight before Ron started talking.  
  
"Merlin Kylie you scared me. What was that for?" she just smiled plainly at Ron. He sighed and smiled back. "Shall we go to the grounds?" He asked. Kylie nodded. A moon-lit stroll with Ron around the grounds.how romantic. She suddenly realized what she was thinking and shook her head. They walked down the marble staircase and out of the great oak doors. The lake was shimmering like it had millions of diamonds scattered around the surface; the grass was smooth and rippled slightly in the wind, making it look like the surface of the ocean and even the forbidden forest didn't look to foreboding when the moon ran across the trees, giving them a misty glow. Everything was so beautiful. Ron and Kylie walked around the grounds for a little while not talking. As soon as they reached the opposite side of the lake, Ron bravely grabbed Kylies hand so gently you could hardly believe it was there. Her skin was so smooth that Ron almost melted. Everything about her was so perfect, from her eyes (so unlike Harry's) to her scar, which, Ron swore, was definitely better-looking than Harry's. They strolled along for a little longer before Ron stopped below the Astronomy Tower.  
  
"Do you want to head inside?" He asked. Kylie shook her head.  
  
"Oh but it's such a beautiful night!" she said, looking up at the stars that glimmered endlessly on the velvet sky. Ron looked up too and immediately spotted the Milky Way.  
  
"She that there?" he asked, pointing to the stretch of stars above them. Kylie nodded. "That's the Milky Way." He said. Kylie knew this, of course, being the best in class at Astronomy in her old school but she didn't want to ruin the moment. She looked down and smiled at him. His flaming red hair was glinting with the little moonlight that shone on it. He looked down too and looked deeply into her eyes.the eyes he knew would haunt him that night in his dreams. But all of his thoughts were swept away as a thought struck him. He leaned in closer in Kylie and she did the same. Their lips touched just lightly and only for a few seconds but it seemed like hours. Ron noted that Kylie smelt strongly of Vanilla and something else he couldn't quite put a finger on. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her closer to him. Kylie didn't want it to stop but eventually it had to. They pulled apart without saying a word, staring into each others eyes again. Kylie blushed slightly which was strange, as most things didn't embarrass her, she just laughed with everyone else. She looked away and pulled one hand away from him. He reluctantly let it go and lead her back up to the castle in silence. Little did they know that during their whole escaped, two people were grinning down from the 7th floor balcony of the astronomy tower, both grinning madly and high-fifing each other. 


	6. Two Couples and a Rat

*~Sorry it took so long to update. We had our first week of school and it SUCKED! Anyways, this chapter is a little shorter, and I have taken the liberty of dividing it into chapters for your convenience. Enjoy!~*  
  
Kylie threw down her quill. For the last half hour, she had been trying to finish her Transfiguration homework, but Harry had been shooting meaningful glances in Ron's and her direction.  
  
"Ok, Harry. What do you know?" She thundered. But in reality, she knew what he knew. He knew that she and Ron was a couple.  
  
Harry looked to Hermione, who nodded vigorously, and then to Ron, who was looking as though he would jump up and wring Harry's neck at any second. Then his piercing green eyes locked into Kylie's hazel ones; one jet black eyebrow raised in question. Kylie, knowing that there was no way around it, slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, Harry. Ron and I are officially a couple," she muttered. If she raised her voice any louder, then she knew Madam Pince would bustle over and shoo them out.  
  
"I knew it! I *knew* it!" Hermione squealed, "We saw you two last Tuesday night, down on the grounds. It was so cute!" Harry was looking as though his birthday had come early.  
  
"Oh, my baby sister is growing up! How adorable!" he sighed, wiping an invisible tear from under his glasses.  
  
Kylie was going to say something about him calling her his *baby* sister, but thought better of it. After two months in the castle, she and Harry had grown considerably closer, and, as any normal brother would do, he treated her like she was considerably younger than she was. This worked to Kylie's advantage; older brothers tend to be protective of their sisters, and Harry was not an exception to this theory.  
  
"It was just like Harry and Ginny!" Hermione said. Suddenly, she clapped her hand to her mouth and stuttered, "No-no. Not H-harry and Ginny! I d-d- didn't mean that! STOP GRINNING!"  
  
Ron and Kylie were now smiling and snorting as they tried to hold back their laughter. Harry was staring daggers at Hermione who was cowering under his rage. The tension was only broken when Ginny strode over and flopped down next to Harry.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" she asked curiously, "Harry, did Hermione murder Hedwig or something, because I've never seen you look that mad." Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Well, I guess we couldn't have kept it a secret forever. They were bound to find out sooner or later," Ginny said wisely.  
  
After a few more minutes of attempting to work, the five of them packed up their things and tramped out of the library, chatting and laughing. Madam Pince threw them a dirty look as they went out. She wasn't very fond of them; they were always the ones that were disrupting the quiet of the library. As they walked down the corridor, Kylie thought she saw a robe whip around the corner, but when she looked down the corridor, there was nothing but a skinny, grey rat with many bald patches. Kylie thought her eyes must have fooled her, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. They arrived at the Gryffindor common room two minutes later and sank into armchairs by the fire.  
  
"Blimey, I'm tired!" Ron yawned, "I think I'm going to bed early tonight." He did have dark circles under his eyes and his mouth was slightly opened.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you two shouldn't go out at midnight snogging anymore!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione giggled.  
  
Kylie was feeling awfully tired also, so she bade Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Harry goodnight and stomped up the spiral staircase to her dormitory. Once the door was closed, Kylie pulled on her night gown, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She strode back into the room from the bathroom, and saw the rat she had seen on the way up to Gryffindor tower. She sighed. Why was she being stalked by a rat? So she picked it up by the tail, (it squeaked and flailed madly), opened the door, and threw it down the staircase. 


	7. What's up, Ginny?

*~Hey! I'm sorry that it's taken so long to update, school you know. And I play two sports so it kind of gets lost in how busy I am. Well, just to tell you, things start getting fishy in this chapter! Read on to find out what!~*  
  
The next day, Kylie woke early, dressed, and headed down to breakfast. She found Ginny already at the table, munching on a piece of toast. Kylie frowned; Ginny was sitting towards the end of the table, far away from the few people who were gabbing and eating. Ginny usually liked to be in the middle of a large group, most of Gryffindor tower knew her. Regardless, Kylie sat down next to Ginny and reached for the orange juice.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Why are you sitting on this side of the table? You know, away from everyone. I mean, I don't have a problem with it but you usually like to be in the thick of things," Kylie said as she poured herself a goblet of O.J.  
  
Ginny stared at her for a few moments, her eyes unfocused. She seemed to be quite tired; it took her a while to recognize Kylie. But when she did, she spoke cheerfully and regained some of her old bounce.  
  
"Oh! Kylie, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep last night so I'm very tired. I'm so tired in fact I don't want to be in the large group with all the noise. It'll give me a headache." She grasped for a plate of bacon and tipped a few strips onto her plate. "You know, the food here is great, but it's nothing like the way mum makes it. Every year I have to adjust to it."  
  
"Well, call me crazy but if you're so tired, why don't you have a bit of coffee? It really wakes you up," Kylie remarked. And saying so, she grabbed the coffee pot and shoved it under Ginny's nose. "Go on then, have a cup. You'll have a simply dreadful day if you don't."  
  
Kylie was startled at what she had just said. It wasn't what she said; it was how she said it. Then she giggled to herself, 'I really am turning British, whether I like it or not. I'm even developing a British accent. Oh, what fun my friends will have teasing me when I go to visit them! There I go again with that dialect. Oh well, I shouldn't fight a losing battle.' At that moment, Harry, Ron, and Hermione strode into the hall, talking loudly and very nearly causing a scene. Harry sat down on Ginny's other side and planted a kiss on her cheek. At first, Ginny stared at him, startled by his open show of affection. But after a moment, she relaxed and kissed him back. Kylie and Hermione caught each other's eye and turned away quickly, trying not to laugh.  
  
At some point in the day, Malfoy found out about the two new Gryffindor couples and was having a ball in Potions asking if they had snogged yet and flirting with Kylie, (not that he truly was!) then asking Ron if he was jealous. Ron responded to one flirtatious gesture, (Malfoy walked by Kylie and pinched her butt) by flinging his dragon liver across the room and hitting him square in the face. Ron paid dearly for his outbreak, Snape gave him a week of detention, but Kylie thought it was sweet that Ron was so overprotective. Although she knew that if she wasn't in Snape's class and wouldn't have to pay for her violence, she would have slapped Malfoy so hard that he would have a bruise for a week. But she simply grinned for the rest of the period and felt quite giddy for the rest of the day.  
  
One morning, Kylie learned that the coming weekend was a Hogsmeade visit. She and Ron were planning to go together and do their Christmas shopping. So on Saturday morning, Kylie headed down to breakfast with Ron. They ate hurriedly and filed into the long line leading out of the castle to the village. Harry and Ginny were ahead of them, Hermione was behind with Elizabeth Rumsfeld and Annie Hidell, other Gryffindor girls. Ginny suddenly turned around and beckoned Ron and Kylie towards her.  
  
"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we go visit that cave that Sirius hid in? It's kind of cool up there. Besides, we could talk about the Order in private." Her eyes were sparkling hungrily.  
  
Kylie, Ron, and Harry exchanged nervous looks. Ginny had been pressuring them to go to the cave for the past week.  
  
"I don't think so, Ginny," Harry said slowly, "too many memories."  
  
Ginny looked hurt and flounced off. Harry cast a regretful look at Ron and Kylie, then turned and followed Ginny. Kylie and Ron turned and headed into Honeydukes, which was packed with students. They sidled over to the chocolate shelves to have a quiet conversation.  
  
"Is it just me, or has Ginny been acting strange for the past week?" Kylie murmured. When Ron paused she looked at him intently. "Haven't you noticed it?"  
  
Ron sighed heavily, plucked a thick bar of chocolate off the shelf, and turned to face Kylie. "Yes, I've noticed it, and I don't want her to act that way. In our second year, she was acting weirdly, almost in the same way. It turns out that You-Know-Who had enchanted her and she almost died as a result. She's acting weirder this time and I'm wondering if this is happening all over again and whether she'll live or not. Now, could we leave it at that and enjoy ourselves?"  
  
Kylie was about to apologize when a scream of terror rang out from up the street. 


	8. The Prophecy

*~Well, I'm liking the paragraphs, so I'll continue using them. I know this is a big convenience for you. Also, remember to send me your reviews! And if you're going to send one in, remember, NO FLAMES! When you flame someone it means you're a coward.~*  
  
Ron and Kylie exchanged nervous looks, and, with green faces and pounding hearts, they dashed outside. Other people had done the same, looking apprehensive and confused. Most of them seemed to think it was a prank and headed back inside. Yet, Ron dragged Kylie up the hill.  
  
"Trust me that was no joke. That was a scream of pure terror; I know what it sounds like. I've heard people under the Cruciatus Curse, and that is as close as you can get to it," he growled. Kylie trusted him completely and clung to him. She was never courageous like her brother.  
  
They found Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown teetering on the top of the fence, whimpering and casting nervous glances at the Shrieking Shack behind them. Ron sprinted over and spoke calmly to them, helped them off of the fence, and asked them to explain what happened. Kylie hung back, not wanting to hear the gruesome details. 'There's a reason I never could watch horror movies,' she thought. After the pair finished explaining what had happened, Ron let out a sigh, and then looked exasperated. He trotted over to Kylie, and told her Lavender had seen a mouse and that it had "chased" her up the fence. Lavender looked hurt.  
  
"It was a *big* mouse! It was grey and had all these bald spots! I swear it chased me!" she squealed. Ron, instead of telling her she was exaggerating, turned the color of porridge.  
  
"What did the mouse look like? Pale grey with lots of bald spots and a fat, bald tail?" he asked hoarsely. Lavender nodded. Ron suddenly grabbed Kylie and Lavender and sprinted back down the hill, Parvati behind.  
  
"Ron! What are you doing? It's just a stupid mouse, it's not like its in league with You-Know-Who!" Kylie shrieked. Ron kept running until they returned to the castle. Lavender and Parvati headed back to the village, grumbling about forceful people. Ron turned and faced Kylie, his face white.  
  
"As a matter of fact, Kylie, that mouse *is* in league with You-Know-Who! It's an Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew. Don't say that he's dead because he's not! It's a long story, you'll hear later. Anyways, Peter is in league with You-Know-Who, so wherever Peter is, You-Know-Who will be there too!" Ron whispered. By the look in his eyes, Kylie could tell he wasn't lying.  
  
Suddenly, Kylie's insides turned to ice. If that rat was Peter, then she had been seeing him all over the school! She decided to watch herself from now on.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few months passed in school uneventfully. Kylie saw no more of her furry stalker and Ginny was back to normal. All was going well until one day in Divination. They were studying bamboo shoots for signs of misfortune or anything really. Suddenly, Professor Trelawney, who had been telling Harry that his bamboo shoot clearly showed that he would be dying soon, went rigid in her chair. Her eyes rolled around in her head and a rope of spit dangled from her mouth. Several people screamed and Hermione was halfway to the trapdoor to fetch Madam Pomfrey when Professor Trelawney spoke in a loud, harsh voice.  
  
"An unexpected arrival has changed the course of the future. The Dark Lord and the child born in the end of the seventh month will not be the only ones in the battle. He contains only half of the power needed to defeat the Dark Lord. Another child contains the other half. Only when they work in harmony together shall the Dark Lord be vanquished, or they shall be vanquished themselves. Remember.the altering.of.the future."  
  
The Professor made many gagging noises before her head snapped up and she smiled dazedly.  
  
"So sorry, dozed off. Why are you all staring at me like I just had a seizure?" she said in a misty voice.  
  
Harry leaped to his feet, grabbed his bag, shouted, "I know what this means!" tramped to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and flew down the ladder. The class sat in a confused daze. Nobody knew what had happened, and nobody seemed to be ready to explain. Kylie's mind seemed even more clouded then it usually was in the scented room. What had Professor Trelawney done? And what did Harry know? Her head was buzzing as she packed up her things and left the tower with the rest of the Gryffindors. She didn't even notice where she was going until she found herself in front of the Fat Lady. She opened the portrait hole, (puffapod) and found a swarm of people around the notice board.  
  
"Hogsmeade weekend," Ginny said. "How about going up to the cave this time?"  
  
Kylie sighed. Ginny hadn't brought that up for two months, and now she would bug them all about it again.  
  
"Alright! Geez, I don't know why you're so hung up on the stupid cave but I guess we could go," Kylie said  
  
"No." Harry's voice rang out through the common room. People stopped talking to look up at him and listen. "No Ginny, I already told you. If you want to go to the cave so badly, go by yourself. But I won't go, there's too many memories of Snuffles there!" he yelled.  
  
Ginny gazed up at Harry, then burst into tears and flung herself up the girls' staircase. Harry flopped down next to Kylie and hung his head.  
  
"I just don't know what's gotten into her. She's been acting strangely ever since that first Hogsmeade weekend. I think I'll go to bed." Harry said heavily.  
  
He seemed to have done some serious thinking, his brow showed marks from where it was wrinkled in concentration and his hair was even more untidy as if he had run his fingers through it many times. Kylie watched him go up the staircase then pulled out her homework. 'I really have to stop procrastinating,' she thought. 'I'll fail all my classes.' After a few hours of desperately trying to finish, Kylie gave up and slowly trudged up the staircase. She had a troubled sleep that night, full of dreams about flashes of green light and a high pitched cackle, always awaking in a cold sweat and her scar burning. The next morning, she was awoken by Hermione's urgent shakes.  
  
"Wake up! There's a meeting in the common room. Ginny's missing." 


	9. In the Cave

*~Okay, I want to know what the hell connection I have with Mary-Sue! After someone has told me that, I want all the people who hate this story to piss off. I already said if you want to flame someone, DON'T FLAME ME! I really like all of you who are trying to help me, and even if you are the only one reading this, yes, I'm talking to you, Funness, then enjoy it while you can. I'm almost done with it, just a few more chapters, and then I'll start a new story. And if you don't like this one then don't read the other one.~*  
  
Kylie's heart thudded against her ribs as she flung herself out of bed and flew down the stairs with Hermione. Professor McGonagall and the rest of the Gryffindors were huddled around a table where a note lay. Ron looked up from where he had been sitting with his head in his hands. His face was red and his eyes were swollen. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was sobbing. Kylie leaned over and read the note. 'You didn't listen to me when I asked to go to the cave. So I went by myself.'  
  
"It's from Ginny," Hermione said weakly. "Harry's already gone to find her. If you hurry you can catch up."  
  
McGonagall didn't protest when Kylie sprinted out of the room, slammed the door, and clattered down the corridor. Kylie's breaths were coming in sharp gasps when she arrived at the end of the village. 'There's a reason I play forward and not midfield,' she thought, 'I can't run long enough!' needless, she clambered over the gate and started the climb up the mountain. She searched everywhere for an entrance, not knowing exactly where the cave was located. She was at least halfway up the mountain when she found a crack the she could just slide through. When she did, a horrible scene met her eyes. Harry was rolling on the floor, screaming in pain, while Ginny was huddled in the corner, whimpering. But what really scared Kylie was the man standing over Harry, a malicious grin on his face. He was tall and thin, with chalk white skin and gleaming red eyes. Kylie knew automatically who it was, it was Lord Voldemort. He looked up when she leaped to her feet and took his wand off Harry. Harry rolled onto his side, gasping, and then rose unsteadily to his feet.  
  
"I thought you might be here. Good, it will make everything much easier," he said in barely a whisper. Kylie caught every word though.  
  
He then turned to Ginny, who shrank further back into the shadows.  
  
"I have no more need for you, my dear," he said icily. And with that, he retrieved a shining dagger from within the folds of his cloak.  
  
Kylie and Harry scrambled forward, but were instantly held back by a mismatched pair of hands. One was squat and pudgy, the other, silver, strong, and much too large for the other. The two of them watched in horror as Voldemort crept slowly towards Ginny. He raised the dagger, and Kylie turned away. But she could not block out the scream that followed. She squinted through her eyes at the scene. Ginny's hand was over her side, where blood was squirting through her fingers in torrents. She was gasping and clawing at the wound, her white face contorted in unimaginable pain. Kylie let out a strangled cry and threw off the hand that restrained her, (she was held by the pudgy hand.) she flew across the cave and flung herself onto Ginny. She slowly pried Ginny's fingers off of the wound, and gagged when she saw the hole in her flesh. Kylie, sobbing at the thought of losing one of her best friends, tore off the bottom of her robes and wrapped it around Ginny's middle. She continued to do this until her robes barely reached her torso. She stood back up, amazed at how much freedom she had in just jeans than she did with her robes on. She brushed Ginny's hair back from her eyes and turned to face Voldemort.  
  
"So, you are going to fight me? Wormtail, release Harry and let's see them match the power of Lord Voldemort!" he said.  
  
A small man stepped out of the shadows, his silver hand still restraining Harry, who was struggling madly. He had small, watery blue eyes, and a shining bald head. He let go of Harry and walked over to a corner, well out of the way of the fight.  
  
Voldemort laughed softly, "I believe Harry has already suffered my wrath, now it's your turn. Crucio!"  
  
Kylie fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Her body was on fire, hot knives were stabbing every inch of her, and then her skin was being peeled off layer by layer. At least, that's what it felt like. She rolled over and over, twitching uncontrollably, when finally, after what seemed like hours, it ended. She scrambled to her feet, gasping.  
  
"Now, everyone has a right to know the truth, so you two will know how young Ginny here came to this place. Now, I had Wormtail here spying on you two at the castle, to see who was closest to you. I learned that Harry and Ginny were a couple, so I instructed Wormtail to put her under the Imperius Curse so I could tell her to lure you two to this cave. And, it seems that she has succeeded," Voldemort explained.  
  
Harry's hand plunged into his robe and pulled out his wand. Before Voldemort could stop him he yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and Voldemort's wand flew out of his hand and into Harry's. Kylie had horrible reflexes so her wand was only half out before Harry had screamed the charm. Voldemort rubbed his pale hand and for the first time Kylie saw fear in his eyes. Before she could stop herself, she screamed the charm to make things pink.  
  
"Roseyle Voldemort! She shrieked. Voldemorts chalk white skin turned bubblegum pink and he started when he saw his vibrant hands.  
  
"Kylie, what the hell?!? What good is that supposed to do!" Harry muttered. Kylie blushed. She always was the one to leap before she looked.  
  
"Although this is quite entertaining, I'm afraid it must stop," a voice said. Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows, radiating that sense of security and power he always brought with him. before Dumbledore could do anything though, Voldemort produced a smoke screen and when it cleared, Voldemort, Wormtail, and the wand that Harry once held were gone. A low moan from the corner reminded them that Ginny was still well wounded and in the hands of death.  
  
"Come, bring Ginny. We still may be able to save her," Dumbledore whispered.  
  
*~I got the spell to make things pink from padfootprints and her story, The Very Pink Diary. Read it some time, I don't think I've ever laughed harder in my life.~* 


	10. The Final Lesson

*~Okay, this is the last chapter and I'm just so sad! Just kidding, I've got my new story out too but this one has been fun. Thanks to all of you who read it and enjoyed it.~*  
  
Dumbledore swept Ginny up into his arms, and summoned his phoenix, Fawkes, who sank his claws into Dumbledore's robes. Harry and Kylie had just enough time to grasp Dumbledore before Fawkes took flight and they were soaring up into the roof of the cave. Kylie was wondering where they would get out from, when Fawkes slipped out of a narrow crack in the ceiling. They found themselves outside in the cool, afternoon air, high above the mountain. Kylie would have enjoyed the refreshing ride had she not been so worried about Ginny's survival. They were soon flying over the village and in five minutes and flown right through the window into Dumbledore's office. Fawkes set them gently on the floor and then flapped over to his perch where he settled down for a nap. Dumbledore strode quickly up to his desk where he gently laid Ginny on the table. He rested his ear against her heart for a moment, and convinced a disgruntled Fawkes to come over and cry onto her wound. Harry shook his head,  
  
"It's no use, she won't wake," he said miserably. Dumbledore silenced him and encouraged Fawkes to cry.  
  
Kylie watched Ginny's pale face, her bright red hair clashed greatly with her skin. She was praying rapidly that she would open her eyes, and embrace them all graciously, just like in the movies. 'But this isn't a movie, this is real life,' she reminded herself. Fawkes rose from where he had been tearing. They all watched the wound grow gradually smaller until it was gone all together. Their attention turned over to Ginny's face. It seemed like hours but it only took a few minutes. Kylie thought she saw Ginny's chest slowly moving up and down, and her face was getting back its rosy color. Kylie gasped and started crying from happiness. Ginny was alive!  
  
But slowly, almost painfully, her breathing became ragged again, and eventually, her chest stopped moving. Her face once again was the color of paper, and she lay still. Her hands, which had been gripping the sides of the desk, relaxed, and she looked so peaceful as if she had just gone to sleep. But this was no ordinary sleep; it was one she would never wake from. Kylie let out a strangled sob and burst into tears of grief, (tears of grief are much louder then tears of happiness, so it still has the same affect of 'bursting.') Harry's grief was beyond words. He sat in a kind of trance, brushed a lock of hair back from Ginny's face, and then grabbed a small desk nearby and threw it violently across the room where it shattered into pieces. Dumbledore watched him do it calmly; then went over an patted his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry she's gone," he said comfortingly.  
  
"Sorry? SORRY? What do you mean, you're sorry? You didn't love her like I did! You didn't even KNOW her like I did!" he started to sob, "Everyone I love dies. Kylie, you'd better not get close to me because then you'll just get stabbed or fall through a veil or be murdered! I hate my life, I hate being famous. Why did it have to be me?" and with that he hurled another table across the room into a cabinet where many delicate silver instruments fell and broke with a tinkle.  
  
Kylie tried to put her arm around him and tell him it was alright, but Dumbledore stopped her and whispered in her ear that she should simply let him get it all out. Kylie shuffled back over to Ginny's body, laid her head upon it and wept.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"So she's dead?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I can't believe it, she was so nice. How did she die?"  
  
"She was stabbed, don't talk about it anymore, it's making me sick,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kylie and Harry had this conversation over and over for the next week. People were constantly asking them about it. Spring break was coming and Kylie wasn't looking forward to it. Two weeks without Ginny's smiling face? Then again, she had the rest of the school year to reckon with. She had sunk into a kind of silent depression. Kylie was the first person to leave for bed and the last for breakfast. Her grades had slipped, and Ron's and hers relationship was fading fast. Harry was recovering fine, and he was closer to Ginny then she was. But for some reason, her death hung over Kylie like a dark cloud. But Kylie hung on to a tiny ray of hope. She kept on searching the school for any sign of a new ghost. Any tiny fragment or a whisper about a cheerful teenage ghost was game in her search. But she never found Ginny's ghost. Harry explained why.  
  
"A wizard can only be a ghost if they had unfinished business at the *moment* they died. Take Moaning Myrtle for example. When she died she wasn't done crying. Therefore, she came back as a ghost to finish her crying. I know it sounds stupid, but was Ginny doing anything at the moment she died? All she was doing was breathing. I don't think someone would come back to finish breathing!" He said comfortingly. Everybody these days put a funny twist on everything they said in an attempt to cheer her up. She hated it.  
  
But as the year progressed, Kylie adjusted to life without Ginny. Her grades came back up and Ron and her fell in love again. She became more social. She realized that she had accepted Ginny's death in time, and she would live on. Ginny would always be with her to guide her and show her what was right and wrong. From the day that she realized this, Kylie accepted a new philosophy. Every day was lived as if it was her last.  
  
*~I know the end was super corny, but I'm not the best when it comes to endings. Oh well, I may write a sequel, if enough people want me to. If you want me to, send it in a review. See ya!~* 


End file.
